How the Troll stole Christmas
by Blankola
Summary: One troll has had enough with the holidays! Hazama will not spend another year with being annoyed with Christmas. This year Things are going to be different. Hazama Troll Now with OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well people I have decided to say good bye to D Gray Man for a while, and hit the blazblue page.**

**Hazama: So might I ask what story you have written for us?**

**Me: It's kinda short but it will kill some time **

**Hazama: Well then let the show begin!**

**Me: Agreed!**

**How The Troll Stole Christmas!**

It was a cold day down in orient town. All the kids prepare for bed time as they are tucked in to bed by their loving parents. They all lay snug and tug in their warm beds preparing for the arrival of Tager Claus! But there is one man who stand above orient town does not. This man is the Troll (Hazama :D) .

"Dam them and their happy time of year". He said angrily to himself.

"Why do I have to put up with this crap every year"!

The Troll never liked Christmas, in fact he hated with all his heart. If he even had one anyway. His heart was always 2 sizes too small, but the Troll did not mind it. He always hated orient town for all the noise it made day at the end of the year.

"Every dam year, it's the same dam THING"! Once again getting angry.

"Why don't they get it that some people need their beauty sleep".

But then the Troll got an idea, a dastardly idea, and an idea so evil that the Troll now hated himself for not thinking of it before, the idea being just so evil, that the idea became the definition of evil.

"Wow I'm and idiot why didn't I think of this before"? He said to himself.

"No matter I should just do it now before that holly jolly bastard delivers all those presents"!

"I'll just have to ruin for all of them"!

"I'll sneak down there chimneys dressed as fat ass down there, and steal everything and anything that has to do with Christmas"!

"This year Christmas is mine"!

So the Troll slipped back into his cauldron and began making his impersonation costume of Tager Claus. But the problem was that he didn't have allot of red lying around so he couldn't make an exact suit to size Tager Claus so he would have to make it his size. Good thing that he had his trusty butterfly knives to cut through the leather to make the suit.

**Troll theme song**

_You're a green one, mister Troll! You have a very, sinister smile!_

_You've got hair that defies gravity, you're the definition of evil Mr. Trollllllll!_

_I hear you once cut off kids arm, and then you said it was kinda funnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

_You're green one, mister Troll! You keep 2 knives, in your pockets!_

_You have very baggy clothes, a trench coat and fedora !_

_I heard that you burned down an orphanage after the beast died, you didn't even spare the NUNSSSSSSSSSS!_

_*rest of the Grinch theme song tune*_

**Me: And that should do it for chapter one. Besides I'm tired X_X**

**Hazama: Just to clarify, am I the "Troll"?**

**Me: Yes**

**Hazama: Just making sure**

**Me: More chapters to come :D**

**Hazama: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Now Hazama after your little song how do you feel?**

**Hazama: Quite good actually**

**Me: You in the mood to be the Grinch yet?**

**Hazama: Oh ya! I'm going to steal the hell out of those presents!**

**Me: Alright then Mr. Troll go do your duty :D**

**Hazama: Troll Claus AWAY!**

**Me: There goes a proud troll.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing here! It is all belonging to Arc System works :D**

**How the Troll intends to break in!**

So as the troll was cutting his suit something sprang into his mind, like a light to a bulb.

"Wait a minute". He said to himself.

"How exactly am I going to get to this poor excuse of a town anyway"?

The troll seemed to be at a halt with this thought that crossed his mind. He began to think, and think, and think and think. But nothing that came across his mind could solve this problem of his. He first thought that he could walk to town and snatch everything.

"Nah that's a terrible idea, how exactly would I carry all these things back anyway"?

He scrapped that plan. Next, he thought that he burn everything in town like he did the church.

"But there's no fun if they aren't alive to witness what I did".

He then got rid of that plan. No matter what plans came into his head he just couldn't work them into his master plan. But that's when it hit him, like when someone gets hit upside the head with a baseball bat (it hurts ... I would know).

"How come I couldn't think of this brilliant idea before! It's just so amazing I have to hold in the urge to tell someone, but then again, who would I tell? Never mind that".

The troll then knew that when he needed some help on a project or killing something or someone, he could always count on his trusty ouroborous. Oh how his ouroborous made everything easier in life, like when he's killing someone but is just too lazy to move to get them, when he is just a little inches off from reaching the last chocolate chip cookie in the jar on top fridge or even when he just too lazy to get up off his chair to do anything for the matter.

"OHHHHHHHH ouroborous"! The troll said with glee in his voice.

"Daddy needs a little help ruining a holiday! So if you want to get that chain waxing you better get down here"! A few moments of silence.

"As in now"! Still no reply.

"Look get down here and help me ruin Christmas or I'm going to ruin you"!

The second he spoke that black and green snake chains began to run down the stairs so fast that the snake like chain began to trip on its chain links, until it touched the bottom of stairs and fell on top of the troll.

"Alright who's a good evil demonic snake like chain? That's right you ARE"! Hazama said as he began to pet the snake chain head. He got snake like hissing and moaning (or whatever sound snakes make when you touch them) sound off the snake, so could tell it was happy.

"Alright boy let's get you ready to drive my sled of evil all the way down to orient town and ruin their Christmas FOREVER"!

And so Hazama (the troll) began to latch his ouroborous up to his sled of evilness. His sled looked nothing like Tager Claus's red sled of joy. His sled has the same shape except that his was a fusion of black and green, it has small little snake head accessories all over the corners of the sled, and for some reason he decided to put his face of the front of it. Now with his trusty ouroborous attached to the sled waiting for his command to launch down on the town he begins to laugh and mock the town below him.

"Foolish little people, you better shout, and you better cry, I want here you pout and I'm telling you why! Cause Hazama Claus IS COMING TO TOWN"! He yelled at the end of his little rhyme. With that said the troll gave his trusty ouroborous the signal to go and away he went. With nothing in his way he was surely going to enjoy this havoc he was about to unleash upon orient town.

"Tonight is the night when Christmas is destroyed forever"!

**End**

**Me: Encore! Encore!**

**Hazama: I didn't sing anything though?**

**Me: I know but you're just so awesome!**

**Hazama: Oh, why thank you.**

**Me: Well let's call it a chapter here shall we?**

**Hazama: Alright cause rhyming is hard work**

**Me: Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I appreciate the reviews from Kit Kat-Chan: D**

**Hazama: Oh it's so nice to know that people want to help destroy X-mas with me :3**

**Me: I wonder how we can get her in here _**

**Hazama: OH I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A LITTLE HELPER! :D**

**Me: alright then ...**

**Hazama: Well I'll see if I have any spare evil elf suits in the back *runs in to the back room***

**Me: there any in there?**

**Hazama: Yup! Alright now it's just finding her to get her to put it on **

**Me: Do you even know where she is?**

**Hazama: afraid not **

**Me: Well oh well hopefully she will show up later, I would love to have more talking in this thing!**

**Hazama: Shall we get back to my sleigh ride of evil?**

**Me: Indeed my good friend!**

**Hazama: HE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: Don't have to rub it in **** *starts to cry***

**Hazama: It's what I do ;)**

_**An evil night on the town!**_

Onward his great evil black sleigh rode downward towards the town of orient! He laughed evilly knowing that there is nothing that can stand in his way, no one and nothing can stop him from reaching the town!

"What a beautiful town ... let's ruin their Christmas"! Hazama then landed on the first roof he saw was big enough to hold his sled. He had parked his sled on a rather large house that seemed to have about 2 rooms. The residence of the house were Tsubaki Yayoi and Jin Kisaragi, a young couple who's wedding preparation was going to held on Christmas day, but this did not concern the troll.

He jumped out his sled grabbing his trusty butterfly knives (and no he is not going to kill anyone that would be terrible :O ) so that he could cut down anything the was connected to Christmas. He also grabbed some a permanent marker, you never know when you're going to need one. Now that he had everything he needed he jumped down into the chimney of the young couple's home.

When he hit the bottom he slowly creped out of the chimney attempting not to make any kind of sound what so ever. He first noticed the stalking hung above the chimney hole, so he pulled out his trusty knives and cut off the tops and they fell into a sack he brought with him. Next came the Christmas decorations that hung the wall, he went to the closet and pulled out a vacuum and plugged it in and began to suck in all the decorations that were placed all along the wall.

**In Jin and Tsubaki's room ...**

Jin awoke slowly hearing a faint sound that sounded like a fan coming from downstairs, so he tried to get up but then realized that a certain someone was snuggled up into up to his chest fast asleep. He tried lightly pushing her off but that only woke her up.

"Hmmm ... J-Jin what are ... y-you doing ..."? Tsubaki asked in a very quiet tone.

"I swear I could hear something coming from down stairs. It sounded kind of like a fan". He answered back quietly.

"It's probably just the w-wind ... come back to b-bed with me ... we have a big day tomorrow remember"?

"Alright, you're probably right anyway". So Jin quietly crept back into bed with his future wife, and she snuggled back up into his chest. After a few seconds they were both back to sleep.

**Back to Troll Claus ...**

"Are they awake? Doesn't really matter anyway I'm almost done here anyway". He had basically cleaned out everything that had to with Christmas, except for the tree. He tried to lift it, it was too heavy. He tried cutting the branches of but that would take forever and would ruin his costume. That's when it came to him.

"I got it! OUROBOROUS"! Hazama used his dark snake chain to move the tree up the chimney until it was all the way out. He then pulled himself back out with his chains until he was back on the roof.

"Well that was fun, ONWARD TO THE NEXT HOUSE"! He chanted and jumped over to the next house's rooftop. This house belonged to a young squirrel girl named Makoto. Hazama had an odd feeling that there was going to be something odd about this house, but he couldn't let his gut feeling from stopping him. He grabbed another empty bag and was down the chimney just as fast as he did last time.

He took a quick look around and he knew already what this lady wanted for Christmas. It honestly wasn't that hard to tell that she wanted a special kind of nut or acorn. So just like last time he pulled out his knives and began the process of taking (or destroying) everything that had to do with Christmas. He was about to take the tree when he realized that Makoto had hung acorns and nuts instead of shiny wire, and instead of lights she had consistently blinking on and off acorn shaped lights. He turned his attention over to the sleeping squirrel on the couch. All he could do was sweat drop when he saw she was sucking on chewing on an acorn shaped pillow.

"What doesn't this girl have that is related to acorns or nuts"? He asked quietly to himself. He thought that he had really didn't even want to have to carry these nit things back up the chimney with him, instead all he did was pull out the plug and cut the cord in half. That way she wouldn't get to see her nut ordainments glow in the morning. After that he just pulled himself up the chimney again and was off to the next house.

"I swear these houses just get weirder as I go on, but this is the price to pay for being me". So he just jumped into the next chimney and waited till he touched the bottom. He swore when he touched something burning, cause when he touched the bottom there was a huge fire going and he climbed all the way back up to the top and fell on the roof.

**Back inside ...**

Back inside the house, the kaka's where enjoying some smors when they thought they heard someone yelp in pain.

"Who do you think made that sound Tao"? A young kaka asked.

"Who cares who made the sound, let's focus on making the smors"! Tao said back to the young kaka in a delightful tone.

**Back on the roof ...**

The troll had burned the butt of his suit badly, but luckily his suit was fire proof.

"Who the heck has a fire going at midnight"? The troll asked to himself seeming annoyed by the fire below.

"Alright ouroborous one more house we will take a break". Hazama jumped over to the next house, and went down yet another chimney.

This house was more Chinese like and didn't seem like they cared for Christmas. It looked like they were more into celebrating Chinese New Year. Well he didn't really anything against Ney year's day but then again they were in a town where everyone celebrated Christmas so he might as well ruin their holiday while he's at it.

"*sigh* might as well start with the lights". There wasn't allot in the house but lights so might as well cut the power to it. So he pulled out his knife and cut the power to their house, so they wouldn't get that lighting they wanted in the morning.

"Well that should be it for a while, oh well". With that he was off and up the chimney again. He just walked on to his sleigh, sat down and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"I don't know how that fat man does it". He said and took a sip from the bottle. Tonight was going to be along one.

END

**Me: That was excellent!**

**Hazama: You're too kind my good sir**

**Me: Now how do you expect to pull this off again?**

**Hazama: IDK I NEED HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME ITS TO HARD FOR JUST ONE TROLL!**

**Me: o.O ?**

**Hazama: *running around screaming for help***

**Me: -.-**

**Hazama: *still running around***

**Me: Just review -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Still awaiting a reply from kit kat-chan about helping you destroy x-mas :/**

**Hazama: Hurry I can't wait here forever!**

**Me: Oh well it doesn't seem like she's her so I'll just send her a message **

**Hazama: But what do I do about X-mas?**

**Me: You're a troll, you'll figure something out :3**

**Hazama: -_-**

**Me: Onwards to the great chapter!**

**Me: *gasp* she replied she wants to help you with destroying Christmas :D**

**Hazama: *gasp* ZOMG WHERE IS SHE?**

**Me: She is here :D**

**Kit Kat-Chan: Hello Troll Claus X3**

**Hazama: ZOMG MUST HUG FELLOW CHRISTMAS DESTROYER! *hugs Kit Kat-Chan***

**Me: How come I don't get a hug? **

**Kit Kat-Chan: o.O**

**Hazama: Alright fine! *forces hug on Blankola***

**Me: NUUUUUU! NOT WHAT I MEANT! KIT KAT-CHAN HELP ME!**

**Kit Kat-Chan: I can't it's too funny to watch XD**

**Kit Kat-Chan: There both to busy having a man hug XD I shall do disclaimer! Blankola owns nothing! Not even me :3**

**Me: HELP ME KIT KAT-CHAN! HIS HUGS ARE DEADLY!**

_**Good Help is hard to find**_

The Troll had just finished his 3rd glass of red wine and was ready to go. Now that he and ouroborous were all rested he got back up and was ready to tackle whatever this night could throw at him. This feeling however didn't last as long as he had hoped for, because before he knew it he was hit upside the head with a snowball.

"Owwwww that hurt"! He said while rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"Ouroborous! Did you throw that snowball at me"? All he got was a head shaking in a reply that seemed to be a no. This made the troll confused, very confused, so confused that he didn't even notice the second snowball flying at him which also pegged him in the head.

"Owwwww! My god ouroborous! STOP THROWING SNOWBALLS AT ME"! HE yelled at his snake chain. All he got in return was a whimpering snake chain that continued to shake its head in a no gesture. The Troll got really angry now.

"Well if you didn't throw it at me then who did"? He asked his chain companion.

*giggle*

That one sound rang threw the trolls mind. He started looking around for any traces of life that were in the premises of where he was standing. That was until he noticed a small winter hat peeking out from behind a roof fan a roof over from where he stood. The troll thought of calling the person to come out but he wanted to be stealthy and live up to his evil name, so he slithered like a snake over the roof tops until he was hiding on the other side of the roof top fan. He put together a snowball and got ready to strike back at his unknown assailant. So he counted to 3 and jumped up with snowball in hand and pointed it at his attacker.

"Ah ha, I got you now, you little-". He paused and looked at his attacker, it turned out that his attacker was nothing more than a small girl. She seemed between 10-15 years of age and was wearing a thin pink winter suit.

"Wait a minute! You're just a little girl". The troll said with some form of disappoint in his voice.

"So what? I maybe a little girl but I am still a tough cookie"! The troll looked at the small girl in pink and just laughed.

"Ahahaha oh my, you crack me up". All he was able to do was laugh because he was beaten by a little girl in a snowball fight. Also the fact that it was a young girl, not a grown man, not teenager a little girl.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? I can be more than a cute little girl you know". The troll paused for a second. When she said she was more than cute it gave him an idea, an evil idea, so evil that it would replace whatever meaning was in the dictionary with his idea. The little girl started snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Hello earth to weirdo". She said to the man in a daze. He quickly snapped out of it and looked her in the eye.

"What "more" can you do"? He asked with an evil sneer.

"Well I am also very evil at heart". She said replying to the Trolls question. The Troll just looked at the girl confused.

"How exactly can a little girl like you be evil"?

"Well I hit toy with snowball without warning, twice and laughed about it".

"Do you have anything against Christmas"? He asked seeing if this might work out for him.

"Did you just ask me that? I HATE CHRISTMAS"! She said very seriously.

"Don't get me wrong I'm all about receiving the presents from people, but everything else about it is just terrible! You always got to go and buy other presents, wrap them, prepare a meal for family, decorate the tree! It makes me angry how they could ask a little girl to all that stuff". The Troll got his signature evil smile back on his face, now knowing that he could use this girl to his advantage.

"Little girl how would you like to help me destroy Christmas here in orient town"? He asked seeing how she to hated Christmas.

"It would be my pleasure to help you wreck this holiday". She replied back with an evil sneer as well.

"Well then let's go get you in to an evil Tager Claus shall we"?

"Alright mister ... ". She never got his name.

"Ummm what is your name". She asked feeling kind of awkward asking stranger who she just met.

"Please call me Troll Claus, and you"?

"Kit Kat-Chan".

"That's a strange name wouldn't you say"?

"What about Troll Claus"?

"Touché little girl".

" What do we do now"? She asked hoping to get started right away.

"We get you in costume and we continue to rob all the houses and ruin their Christmases"!

"ONWARD! TROLL CLAUS SHALL RAIN SUPREME"! They both chanted all the way back to his evil sleigh.

**End**

**Me: So epic!**

**Hazama: I second that.**

**Kit Kat-Chan: I third that.**

**Me: Now what?**

**Hazama: Reviews?**

**Me: Oh right!**

**Me: Kit Kat-Chan you must get into costume!**

**Kit Kat-Chan: Is it pink :D ?**

**Me: Uhhhhhh yah, let me get back to you on that.**

**Hazama: Shall I make another?**

**Me: If it keeps her happy why not?**

**Everyone: Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It's great having Kit Kat-Chan to help you Hazama :D**

**Hazama: I know! Its lowers my work load ;D**

**Kit Kat-Chan: What is that suppose to mean? You don't expect me to do everything do you?**

**Hazama & Me: of course not, that would be no fun :) *crosses fingers***

**Kit Kat-Chan: HA! I saw you cross your fingers! LIERS!**

**Me: Uh oh O_O *runs for the nearest door***

**Kit Kat-Chan: Get back here you free loader! *chases me out the door***

**Hazama: Ahhhhh young love it warms my heart X3**

**Me & Kit Kat-Chan: WE HEARD THAT!**

**Hazama: So? Anyway on to the next chapter!**

_**The Alucard residence**_

Now that the troll and his new companion were ready to go forth and cause mischief and evil among the townsfolk. Now there is only one thing they have to settle, getting Kit Kat-Chan to put on the evil minion suit.

"NO! I REFUSE"! She said loudly at the troll.

"C'mon just because it's not pink you're not going to wear it"?

"That's right"! The troll sighed, and slapped himself in the face.

"Kids these days, have no respect for hard work". He mumbled to himself. Kit Kat-Chan may be evil at heart, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to accessorise. Everyone knows there is one thing you can't keep away from girls between the ages 10-15, and that is muffins and the colour pink. The troll was starting to wonder if bringing the girl along with him was a good idea anymore, was it worth having to put up with a girl who won't change her mind once it's set, just to lesson his work load? So he just stood there and thought about it for a minute. But Kit Kat-Chan wanted to go and ruin Christmas so she whipped a snowball at him, to knock him out of his daze.

"Stop throwing those dam balls of annoyingness at me"! The troll said furiously because this was the third time tonight he received a snowball to the head by the same girl.

"Only if you get me one in pink"! She said back to the troll.

"FINE! I'LL GET YOU YOUR SUIT IN PINK! SHEESH"! The troll said back finally giving in to her snowball throwing wrath.

"Hazzah! I am victorious"! She said in victory. Now that, that was settled Hazama went over to his sled (of evil) and grabbed a pink version of the Santa costume from a spare sack in the back of his sled.

"You had a pink uniform the whole time"? The troll looked at her with a questioned look.

"Don't you carry a spare pink uniform everywhere you go"? The troll asked.

"Well sometimes, it depends on the event". She was about to start a rant about pink cloths when he put his hand over her mouth and looked at her.

"Are we going to cause havoc and chaos, or are we going to talk about your need to wear pink clothing"? The troll asked wanting to get back to ruining peoples holidays. She took his hand off her mouth and replied.

"Fine let's go wreck X-mas"! She said finally back with the glee in her voice. So the pair marched back to the next roof top and prepared to launch down the chimney and wreck up the joint. But before they jumped Hazama had to know something.

"You ready to ruin these people's holiday"?

"Oh yah let's eat all their Christmas cookies, steal the turkey and open the presents"! She said ready to jump into the chimney of this stranger home.

"Then let's begin shall we"? He said the jumped into the chimney with his knives and bag in hand. Kit Kat-Chan soon followed him down the chimney. He hit the bottom first and was about to get up when someone fell on his head.

"That was fun, can we do that again"?

"Mrrphh". Came his muffled response.

"Oh right I'm sitting on your head, my bad". She quickly got up from the trolls head and helped him up. He then told her to head to the kitchen and eat all the cookies that were left out for Tager Claus. He began to do what he did best, first down with house decorations, followed by the streamers lastly the tree which he once again used ouroborous to send all the way up the chimney. He whispered down the hall to Kit Kat-Chan to say that it was time to go. She came quietly down the hall with cookie crumbs on her face.

"Do I even have to ask where the crumbs came from"? He asked.

"Well no, but you kind of told me to eat them so yah". The troll just shrugged and gave Kit Kat-Chan a piggy back while ouroborous carried them up the chimney.

"Weeeeee"! She said as she flew up the chimney on the trolls back.

"Hey this isn't a joy ride girlie"! The troll said to the screaming little girl behind him. Once they got back on the roof the troll waited for his evil minion to get off his back, she never did.

"All right joy ride is over off my back". He said to his companion.

"NO! The joy ride is never bwahahaha! Carry me to the next house chimney! That's an order"! She ordered back to Troll Claus.

"Wait a minute who's the villain here you or me"?

"Obviously me :D". The troll just shook his head no and dropped her on the roof.

"I don't think so little girl, now come on, we got holidays to ruin". He said as he began walking towards the next house which happens to be a little bit bigger than the others, the reason for this was because this was no house roof he was walking on. It just happens to be the roof of a giant black mansion. Kit Kat-chan awed in amazement.

"Wow! I wonder who lives here in the big house". Kit Kat-chan asked to herself. The troll just pointed to a sign outside the mansion gates. The sign read "Home to the Alucard Family". The troll had some trouble back a few days ago with this family in fact. He tried to ruin their daughter Rachel's internet life by trolling her of facebook, little did he know that she told her dad about it and sent him a message warning him to back off his daughter or face the consequences. The troll didn't want to know what that was so he backed off and started trolling others.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy messing around with these guys again". The troll said to himself. Kit Kat-chan started tugging on his arm.

"Come on! I've always wanted to see inside a mansion"! She said and started pushing Hazama down the chimney because she wanted to get in there fast. For a chimney they fell for at least a minute. In this time Hazama checked his watch a few times because he got tired of falling down a chimney and Kit Kat-chan was air surfing in the chimney. Eventually they hit the bottom of the never ending chimney. Once again Hazama's face was squashed under the bottom of Kit Kat-chan laughing when she hit the bottom.

"Hooray! Again! Again! Again"! She chanted quite loudly. The troll took quick notice to her loud chanting and put his hand over her mouth. He lifted her off his face and glared at her.

"Are you trying to wake these people up? They maybe vampires but that does make them deaf"! He said in quite but serious tone. She just pushed his hand off her mouth and sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that, but the way down was super fun". She said trying not to be loud. The troll slapped himself again and got up. He had never been in a house this big so he told Kit Kat-chan to stick with him this time. If she got lost in this wooden giant of a house, he could never forgive himself for losing a fellow evil doer to these darn Alucards.

"First things first, the decorations". He told his trusty companion, but the strange thing was that he and Kit Kat-chan walked all over the house and could not find any Christmas ornaments of any kind. All they were able to find were a bunch of Halloween decorations that looked like they were built into the house. So they ignored the decorations.

"Alright scrap trying to take their decorations, because I don't think they have any. On to stage 2, taking away their Christmas feast"!

"Don't forget the cookies"! Kit Kat-chan added, because of her desire for Christmas cookies. So they walked around the large house until they found a very large kitchen area. This would have to have been the largest kitchen either of them has ever seen. They both jaw dropped when they opened the very, very, very large fridge in front of them. Every shelf was covered with festive dinners, they had 2 turkeys, 4 bowls of gravy, 2 bowls of stuffing, 1 giant metal pot of mashed potatoes, a giant pot that was divided into 5 slots that each had its own vegetable bits in, and anything you could think of. They didn't know how they were suppose to get rid of the food, they thought about eating it but they would both get fat and neither of them wanted that. They thought about feeding it to oroborous, but then he wouldn't be able to pull they sleigh around. Nothing was able to come to mind.

"Well Kit Kat-chan I'm stumped on this one, what should we do here"? The troll asked. She looked up and thought for a moment. Then the idea came to her, just like that, like when the cookies in the oven are done and you hear the little *ding* sound.

"I got it"! She said as she started moving everything in the fridge on to the many counters around the kitchen. The troll was confused with what was happening so he stopped her for second in front of the fridge.

"What exactly are you even doing anyway"?

"I'm warming up the food silly".

"I don't get it".

"*sigh* Well you see by taking everything out of the fridge where it was being kept cold, we can warm up and make it all go rotten"! She said with evilly. The troll just applauded his new found apprentice.

"Good thinking using the evil noggin of yours".

"I try my best to please ;D". Now they both started putting everything on the counters all over the kitchen, until there was nothing left in the fridge. They looked around, pleased with themselves they gave each other a high five and left the kitchen. Stage 3 was next, getting, destroying or altering the tree. They haven't seen much Christmas around the house today so they doubted that there would be one, but it never hurts to check.

"Well I guess that all we have left to do is grab the tree". The troll said.

"Nice observation Sherlock". She said back jokingly to the troll. They walked into what they guessed you could call the living room and to no surprise there was no tree in it. They both just sighed and walked back to the chimney.

"Well at least we didn't waist as much time here as we did on the other houses". Kit Kat-chan added trying to act like they accomplished something.

"We probably didn't do anything except spoil tomorrow's dinner, these guys are rich so it isn't hard for them to replace anything in the kitchen". He said back to her. It seemed that all they did was waist time on this house but then again, Kit Kat-chan got to see the inside of a mansion so she guessed there was a small upside. So just like last time Hazama launched his oroborous chains up the chimney with Kit Kat-chan on his back. When they reached the top Hazama could have sworn he heard a chomping noise, so he turned around to look to see if Kit Kat-chan knew what it was. Turned out it was her eating out of a cookie jar.

"Where did you get that jar of cookies"? The troll asked his evil helper.

"Inside the mansion obviously, they were just sitting on the counter so I picked them up"! She said while putting another cookie in her mouth.

"Can I have one"?

"NO! They are my cookies! Get your own"!

"I demand you give me a cookie now"!

"Or else what"? The troll laughed evilly at her response.

"Oroborous! Get those cookies from her"! The troll commanded. They spent the next 20 minutes running around roof tops fighting over the cookies in the jar.

**End**

**Me: Why are you guys fighting over cookies?**

**Hazama & Kit Kat-chan: Did you just ask that?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Hazama & Kit Kat-chan: These just happen to be the bestest cookies ever!**

**Me: *gasp* I want some to :O**

**Hazama & Kit Kat-chan: NEVER!**

**Me: MINE!**

**Hazama: MINE!**

**Kit Kat-chan: MINE!**

**Cookies: Reviews! And help me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Common Kit Kat-chan can I please have just 1 cookie?**

**Kit Kat-chan: Alright fine because you said please **

**Me: Hooray!**

**Kit Kat-chan: *gasp* there is only one left :O**

**Me: What will we do?**

**Kit Kat-chan: split it?**

**Me: It's crazy enough to work!**

**Kit Kat-chan & Me: OM NOM NOM *on cookie***

**Hazama: OH I SEE HOW IT IS! Hazama isn't good enough to have a cookie? I see where this is going! *leaves the room in rage***

**Kit Kat-chan: Should we go after him? *still om noming on cookie***

**Me: He will come back eventually, he can't live without his fans to adore him.**

**Kit Kat-chan: Ok back to the eating of the final cookie! *continues to eat cookie***

**Me: Yes! *starts eating cookie half***

***Hazama walks back in***

**Hazama: I'm only back cause I wanted to see my fans, not because you guys have cookies or anything!**

**Me: Whatever you say XD**

**Hazama: Just start writing T_T**

_**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Girl**_

All fights can go on for years, but this fight is just over some cookies in a cookie jar. The fight had lasted a whole 10 minutes, the troll and Kit Kat-chan had been running all over rooftops for the last little while. The fight was a tough one, neither side would show weakness, until the troll had finally cornered her on the edge of a building.

"Bwahahaha I got you now cookie hog"! The troll said to his cookie hogging companion.

"I shall never surrender the cookies"! She said staying on the defence, until she realized she had no where left to run to. The troll moved in slowly trying to make sure she wouldn't pull anything on him. So Kit Kat-chan did what any other cookie hogger would do when cornered with cookies, she stuffed him all in her mouth and started to chew on them all. The troll freaked out and began had no idea what to do because he didn't want her to eat the cookies, but at the same time he wanted to eat the cookies in her mouth.

"STOP! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE YET"! The troll said quite loudly. But Kit Kat-chan ignored his pleas and continued to eat all the cookies in her mouth, until she had swallowed all of them. The troll just dropped to his knees in defeat, while Kit Kat-chan laughed evilly in victory.

"I didn't even get one cookie"!

"You snooze you lose :D". The troll got up and patted her on the head.

"You're a crafty one I'll give you that, but we shouldn't waist anymore time running around fighting over cookies".

"Alright sensei"! She said with a determined face on. The devious duo began heading over to the last residence of the small town. This house was the home of Ragna, his wife Nu and their daughter Noel. This is being the last house the troll wanted to make to make it extra special, so decided that they would take everything! They were going to take the food, the decorations the everything. Kit Kat-chan also had a few plans of her own. She planned on messing around with the parents a little bit, but let's discuss what she's going to do. Let's just see what she is going to do. The duo jumped up on the roof and walked over to the chimney. They gave each other a nod and jumped down.

Hazama of course for the last time was squashed under female bottom. But just like the other times he pushed her off and dusted off his suit. They looked around the house quickly, of all the houses decorated, this would have to have been the most decorated one of all. Instead of streamers there were lights up on the wall. The tree was covered head to toe with lights and ornaments. Every table in the house had some form of Christmas decoration on it, weather it was table cloths, Christmas cards and anything else you could imagine. The fridge had a festive turkey that was stuffed completely. They had a huge pot of mash potatoes, a giant squash, corn and peas and everything else needed for a festive Christmas dinner. The cutest part they found was that there were cookies and a note out for Tager Claus written and signed by little Noel Vermillion.

"Awwwww look at that she wrote a letter to Tager Claus, how sweet. Ready to ruin her holiday"? The troll asked his evil helper.

"You know I'm always ready to crush others holidays"! She said with an evil sneer.

"Then let's get started shall we"?

"Indeed! Let the chaos commence"! With that said they both went off on their own missions of ruining the holiday for the family. Hazama summoned Oroborous, and he began ripper, tearing and destroying all the decorations in the house apart. Kit Kat-chan headed straight for the kitchen and searched for her favourite serial, she found them in the cabinet next to the fridge. She couldn't believe they had some but she knew she had to eat them.

"Froot Loops"! She said excitedly. She poured herself a bowl, grabbed herself some milk and began to eat her favourite serial. Hazama was feeding all the presents to Oroborous slowly so he wouldn't choke. Kit Kat-chan was still eating her Froot Loops at the time. Hazama had finished all his tasks except the tree, but they agreed to that together because it was the last house. So he began walking around the house trying to find where she has spent the last little while. When he walked into the kitchen all he did was face palm at the scene in front of him.

"Really? You can't control you're habits around this serial for one night"? The troll asked disappointed with his evil pupil.

"HEY! You wouldn't be able to control yourself either if you had your most favourite thing in the world sitting right in front of you". She in defence because she had eaten 3 whole boxes of Froot Loops serial in only 10 minutes.

"*face palm*Alright whatever let's just get out of here". He said helping up his partner in crime. They walked towards the chimney in the living room when a sound they prayed to god they didn't want to hear tonight happened to go off in the house. The sound of a door opened up down the hall way and small footsteps were heard approaching their position. They panicked and jumped behind the tree in the room and awaited the sound to go away. When the footsteps stopped the was a small pause in the room, they gave each other a look and were about to peek around the tree when they heard a small voice from the other side.

"Hello? Tager Claus is that you"? It was the voice of the young 5 year old Noel Vermillion. She heard the sound of footsteps and thought it was Tager Claus, so she came downstairs to see what it was. The troll and Kit Kat-Chan just stayed silent for a second to see if she would just walk away, but the little girl just stood there, staring at the tree.

"Hello? Tager Claus I can see your foot". She pointed out. The troll quickly looked down to see his foot not behind the tree. He cursed under his breath and pulled it behind the tree. He looked to Kit Kat-Chan and gave her a "What should we do" look. She gave him an "I don't know" look. So the troll thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.

"You see little girl". He said in his best Tager Claus impression.

"There is a light on this tree that just won't flick, so I'm going to take it back to sector seven for Kokenoe to fix". He grinned behind the tree at how well this was working. Kit Kat-Chan gave him a high five for his imprecision skills. The small girl let out a small sigh.

"Tager Claus". Noel asked.

"What is the true meaning of Christmas"? The troll already had his answer.

"REVENGE"! He said while sticking his head out of the tree. The little girl gave him a confused look. He quickly thought about what he just did and stopped for a second. He pulled his head back in the tree and collected himself.

"I mean uhhhhhhhh ... cookies my dear". Kit Kat-Chan gave him a "wtf are you talking about" look. He looked back her and whispered "I DON'T KNOW". Noel walked a little closer to the tree and asked another question.

"Are you really Tager Claus"? She asked kind of getting serious.

"Of course dear, now please you should get back to bed". He walked out from behind the tree and walker her back to her room. After she was in her room he walked back to the living room chimney. He picked up Kit Kat-Chan and the the tree and went up the chimney (like he hasn't already done that before). Now all that was left was the town square tree.

"How exactly are we going to move it"?

**End**

**Me: Was a good cookie X3**

**Kit Kat-Chan: It was!**

**Hazama: Just review T_T**

**Me: Party pooper :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello again my fans :3**

**Hazama: I received a fruit basket from my adoring fans yesterday!**

**Kit Kat-chan: May we have some fruit :D ?**

**Hazama: NO! You didn't share a cookie with me D:**

**Kit Kat-chan: **

**Me: It's ok Kit Kat-chan me and you can share a bowl of froot loops X3 *gives her a spoon***

**Kit Kat-chan: Hooray! *starts eating froot loops***

**Hazama: It doesn't matter I have a fruit basket so ha!**

**Me: We have froot loops so ha!**

**Hazama: HA!**

**Me: HA!**

**Hazama: HA!**

**Me: HA!**

**Hazama: HA!**

**Kit Kat-chan: ENOUGH WITH THE HA!**

**Me & Hazama: Sorry **

**Kit Kat-chan: Good :D**

**Me: Onward to the story!**

_**Change of heart**_

Both the troll and Kit Kat-chan were stumped with this one. Neither of them could think of a way to move the Christmas tree in town square. They both thought of using Oroborous to move the tree like they did before, but the tree was too big to lift. Hazama thought of cutting down the tree, but his knife wasn't strong enough to cut through a tree that thick. They couldn't burn it, because it might cause more damage to the town, and besides they didn't want to hurt anyone, they just wanted to ruin their holidays, so all forms of pyro usage were out of the option. It seemed like there was nothing that could be done. Until Oroborous had a plan that neither the troll nor Kit Kat-chan could think of. He started by pushing the giant tree over which seemed to confuse the troll and Kit Kat-chan.

"What do you think he's doing"? Hazama asked.

"Beats me, he's your pet". She replied. They just stared at Oroborous as he was doing god knows what to the tree. The Oroborous then eventually knocked something off the tree from the top of it, which made the snake chain cheer with joy. The Troll and Kit Kat-chan quickly made their way over to see what he had knocked off the tree. They for (I think like the third time) third time mentally face palmed because they didn't think of it the first time. Oroborous knocked what seemed to be the star off the top of the tree, and let them tell you that was a giant star. The Troll walked over to the star shaped ornament to search for what model it was.

"Hmm Mu-12 model star". He kept reading.

"Designed to light up any neighborhood and make your neighbors jealous of you. Also move with caution, dropping this model on anything will cause it to break or most likely shatter. Use 2-6 people when moving this object. Arc Design Workshop. Who the heck makes a star that is meant to go up high as heavy as a human being"? The Troll asked out loud

"Apparently Arc Design Workshop". Kit Kat-chan answering his obvious question.

"Wow really? I never would of guessed! Thanks"! He said with serious sarcasm. They then both realized the sun was coming up and they needed to high tail it out of town and fast. So they then picked up the tree (without the 1000 pound star on it :D) and dropped it on the giant sleigh. Kit Kat-chan and the Troll high fived and quickly hopped on the sleigh and laughed manically as Oroborous (with some trouble) pulled the sleigh up the hill. Kit Kat-chan's stomach started to rumble.

"I'm hungry! Feed me"! She demanded.

"You can't be serious? Did you not devour enough cookies and froot loops back in those other houses"? He said kind of annoyed.

"I believe as an evil doer I am entitled to get what ever I want. So I demand more froot loops!

"If you don't be quiet I will burn all the froot loops back at the troll cave when we we get back"!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU"! She screamed in defeat. The troll then turned his eyes back to the path in front of him. It was going to be a long sleigh ride back to the troll cave. The ride was not as long as he had suspected because their argument took them all the way to the top of the mountain. The troll and Kit Kat-chan looked down at the small people of Orient town and waited to hear them cry.

"All right my little ball of evil are you ready for the finale of the montage of evil"? The troll asked with delight.

"Yes Troll-senpai! Show me the finale"! She clapped with glee.

"Alright but before we watch them cry, let us get the popcorn, Sunny D and lawn chairs"!

"Yesh! No pain watching moment is good without lawn chair and popcorn"! So Kit Kat-chan, Oroborous and the Troll left quickly to get the chairs and the popcorn. But little did they know that an unwanted guest had tagged along with them. Right on top of the giant bag which held all the stolen food, presents, decorations and everything Christmas related popped out a little head belonging to a little girl we all know and love (some of you know her as "DAT Ass" =D). The head belonged to none other then Noel Vermillion who wanted to speak to Tager Claus a little longer.

"Where am I"? She asked herself confused.

"Tager Claus where are you? I just want to ask you why all the li-"? She didn't even get to finish her sentence when the sleigh that was parked on the top of the cliff started slowly being pulled off the edge by the weight it was holding. Noel wide eyed at this sight.

"Eep"! Was the only sound she muttered before she quickly dove back inside the bag.

"I'm in my happy place! I'm in my happy place"!

**Back to the Troll and Kit Kat-chan...**

The Troll and his evil apprentice of evil both grabbed a bag of popcorn, some Sunny D and 2 lawn chairs to watch the town cry in misery when they notice that the gifts were gone. They were chatting and trolling about how the expressions would be on the townsfolk will be when they wake up.

"They will be all like, OMG NO PRESENTS! -RAGE FACE-"! The Troll said while laughing.

"No it will be more like, ZOMG PRESENTS GONE! No presents, no love -forever alone-"! Kit Kat-chan said while laughing like no tomorrow.

They continued to laugh their trollish butt's off until they noticed that the sleigh was not where they left it. The Troll was confused and started rubbing his head.

"Evil apprentice of mine, did you put the sleigh in park"? He asked confused.

"This thing has different gears"? She also said confused.

"Why didn't you put it in park"?

"First of all I was not even aware this thingamabob had different gears, secondly I was not in the driver seat so it's not my job to put it in park, thirdly I am not even old enough to drive so how would I even know how to put it in "park"? She said putting 3 major holes in his complaint.

"My trolling taught you well to win with logic, but this is not the issue! The current issue is that we fi-"! He was cut off when his eye caught something. The sleigh was only like 10 feet from where he was standing and he didn't even notice it. Before he could even face palm he realized the sleigh was being dragged slowly off the cliff by gravity. The Troll made a leap for the sleigh and grabbed it with his hands and tried to pull the sleigh up. It did not work so well.

"Kit Kat-chan! Help me pull this sleigh! Gravity is trying to take it from me"! He said pleaing for assistance from his troll apprentice.

She was about to jump in and help when the greatest thing on earth caught her attention. A box of Frooty Loops had fallen out of the giant bundle of Christmas stuff and she now had to decide. Ruin Christmas, or eat a delicious box of Frooty Loops. This was kind of an obvious choice. So she went and ignored his pleas to grab the box of Frooty Loops and devour them.

"This is NOT the time to eat those things! Leave them there for like 1 second and help me pull"! He said very annoyed.

"How dare you say such a thing to the greatness and mightiness that is Froot Loops! Shame on you I'm gonna go sit on a lawn chair over there and see how this plays out". She said once again ignoring him and plopping her butt down to eat Froot Loops.

The Troll clearly wasn't going to win against gravity on this one. I mean come on it's freaking gravity, how the heck do you beat that? He thought for a second the Troll did. Was it worth it to even save these things? He quickly shuffled in front of the sleigh and noticed that below was the cauldron This made gain tears of joy.

"If I just let go of this sled it will fall in and be smelted into pure energy to power my Troll machine! There is no longer a point to me holding this sled"! He said with glee.

But right before he let go off the sled he heard a faint voice coming from inside the sled. He listened again for the voice, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. But he heard it again looked up. There on top of the sleigh was once again little 5 year old Noel Vermillion. She was trying to call him but he seemed to not notice her til now.

"Tager Claus! I came to see you"! She said happily.

"Little girl? From the town? What are you doing up there? It's dangerous"! He said clearly freaking out that she was there.

"I wanted to see Sector Seven with my own eyes"!

The Troll was about to respond when he remembered he was holding the sled, that was dangling over the cliff which was hanging over 500 feet high off the ground.

"Oh dear lord what have I gotten myself into"?

**END for now :D**

**Me: Cliff hanger! ^-^**

**Hazama: Are seriously gonna leave holding on to a sled for god knows when your are going to update next?**

**Me: My good friend that exactly what I intend to do! ^-^**

**Hazama: I would hurt you right now but I am currently holding this dam sleigh. Pray to god that I forget this,**

**Me: I will. XD**

**Kit Kat-chan: -still eating Froot Loops-**

**Me: May I have some?**

**Kit Kat-chan: Will you share your with me next time? _**

**Me: I promise! ^-^**

**Kit Kat-chan: Ok then! ^-^ -gives Froot Loops-**

**Me: Yay! ^-^**

**Noel: How long do I have to stay up here? I am scared of heights :'(**

**Me: Don't worry Noel I shall update soon and save you! :D**

**Noel: Yay! X3**

**Gravity: I'm winning! Also Review!**


End file.
